Graylu - Hide
by xSilverShadow
Summary: Gray is being threatened by Minevra after Lucy's battle against Flare. He must join Sabertooth, Or else they would kill Lucy. Gray has to accept and goes through hell. I made a video to this story, I suggest you to watch it! (If you haven't): /watch?v 7L4rSGDC22c Enjoy! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

There she lay, with her eyes closed. Under the blankets with a bandage around her forehead. He sighed. _'Raven Tail..' _Flare, a member of that guild had hurt her. Gray clenched his fist. They were playing a nasty game, they must have cheated somehow. He loosened the grip of his hands when he watched Lucy, who was sleeping peaceful. He was alone with her, even though she didn't noticed. Today they had both lost the first games. Gray felt guilty to his team, but they seemed to accept it.

Lucy was beautiful in all ways since the day he met her. They have been gone through a lot, though Lucy always seemed to be more attached to Natsu. Which makes sense, Natsu is the one who brought her to Fairy tail, her teammate. Yet he wondered how she really thought of him. More as a friend, he guessed. He stood up and walked to the corner of the bed, slowly placing his cold hand on her cheek. He felt his face become red. She was so cute. No one in the guild noticed his feelings for Lucy, except Juvia but it seemed she ignored it. Thinking of Juvia was like a blockade, he didn't had the chance to speak with Lucy that much since he went on missions with Juvia for a while. Everyone, even Erza thought they were dating. But, not for Gray. He never felt the same way about Lucy than anyone else. And that's what he told Juvia. Her reaction was quite unexpected. Quiet, with no words. Instead of yelling and acting like he would be joking. Gray's hand went to Lucy's blonde hair, which slipped between his fingers. Beautiful. 'Continue and I'm calling it sexual harassment'. His peaceful moment with Lucy alone broke, the silent escaped. He looked up, seeing a almost full-grown woman with a logo of Sabertooth. Gray narrowed his eyebrows. Another guild he disliked. A lot happened in these seven years. And to see such a guild as this, only craving to population and power sickened him. 'What do you want?' He said on a commanding tone. The woman showed a powerful expression to him. She was on a whole other level, maybe even higher than Erza. Her long dark purple hair which you could almost call black went until her backside. 'I'm here, for a deal, with you Gray Fullbuster' She chuckled evil. 'And you're not going to like it' She seemed to enjoy the moment, while Gray stood there furious. 'But I shall keep it short'. Gray stood before Lucy who was still in a deep sleep. If they would even hurt he-. 'If you're not coming with me, our Guild will destroy that girl, Lucy' She pointed at him, still grinning. Gray's eyes widened. 'As If' He replied. This must be a joke right? 'I'm serious' She said as her expression did too. 'I could even kill her now' Gray's hand immediately went to his attack position. 'In other words, her life, lays in your hands' She continued.  
'Why would you need me? What's the point of this?' Gray almost yelled, but he didn't want to wake Lucy. 'So, are you coming?' She smiled. Gray clenched his teeth. If he'd disagree, they will kill her. That was clear. But being a member of Sabertooth and misleading Fairy tail.. He took a deep breath. 'I accept' He walked towards the door without looking back.

Minevra was her name. They were walking towards Sabertooth's guild as she explained a couple of rules that Gray had to keep. He wasn't allowed to speak to any Fairy tail member, or show them in anyway the reason why he had gone to Sabertooth. If they would ask him, he had to reply with the following words: _'I would gain more power, instead of being on the last place of Fiore'. _Gray had to lie, something which almost scared him if he imagined it. Minevra opened the door which leaded to her guild. The atmosphere was horrible, like everyone held a kind of like, tension. Minevra leaded Gray to a specific room. 'What are you going to do?' He asked. 'Since you're going to be a Sabertooth member, you must erase the Fairy tail sign on your chest She replied coldly. For the first time in his life, Gray felt uncomfortable to strip down his clothes. Minevra did as she said and placed the Sabertooth sign after removing his Fairy tail one. This will be his life now. Being hated by his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'Gray, you betrayed us'. An image of Lucy showed up. Tears were falling down her face, yet she looked furious. 'I'd never expect you to do this' Behind Gray stood Erza in the same position as Lucy. Crying and Angry. 'No, it's not what you think' He was making circles around himself. Or was it Lucy and Erza who were walking around him? The third person joined. 'Juvia thinks Gray-sama has turned evil' She had the same expression. Gray squeezed his eyes shut. 'Stop it! I can't help it I'm-' Suddenly the three mages disappeared and Minevra appeared in front of him. 'What did I told you? You disobeyed the only rule. Now we must kill her..' She stepped back and slowly vanished away. 'Lucy..' Gray spoke almost completely silent. Then his old guild appeared, He stood alone against all the Fairy tail members. Natsu, Gajeel, Cana, Mirajane, Laxus and so on. They looked like they were about to attack him. Gray quickly turned around and fell into an endless hole. Screaming for help, which never came. Slowly drifting away from his own thoughts. 'I'm a nobody now'._

Sweaty, yet cold Gray woke up. Breathing heavily. Darkness, darkness everywhere. It took him a couple of seconds until he realized it was a nightmare. But now everything was back to normal, back at Fairy tail. He turned is head. Where was he? Gray slowly got up and widened his eyes. 'Sabertooth..' It seems that a part of his dream was reality. Suddenly his door opened and a dark haired boy turned on the lights. 'Change, and meet up with the others. You have ten minutes' He closed the door and left, leaving Gray unable to reply. Yeah, that's right. Gray remembered it. Today he is part of the Sabertooth Team. He would have to face Fairy tail. He shivered when he imagined it. He never felt so nervous in his life that he isn't even used to ''shivering''. Gray went out his bed and did what he was ordered.

Chapati Lola was speaking: 'This team hasn't been doing so great since Fairy tail is back in the game! Will they be able to climb back on top? Here is Team Sabertooth!'. Gray took a deep breath and walked towards the light. The crowd was yelling for him, Sabertooth. Not Fairy tail. Gray opened his eyes but squeezed them shut to adjust the light. 'It seems that a person had switched teams! What's his name again?' The announcer looked at his papers. 'Gray.. Gray Fullbuster!' He rolled his tongue at the last letter of his name. He was too afraid to look in his old team's reaction, but expected evil glares. As long as he doesn't have to fight, everything will be all right. After Chapati was done introducing all the teams the Grand games started. 'The second game is called 'The Beauty Contest', And the members of this game will be..' Gray clenched his fists. 'Quarto Cerberus's Wolf Cry, Mermaid Heel's Kagura, Blue Pegasus's Eve following by: Lyon from Lamia Scale, Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Fairy tail's Team A's Erza, Fairy tail Team B's Gajeel and last but not least Sabertooth's!' Gray's eyes widened. 'Rogue!'. It took a while for Gray to realize it wasn't him. He slowly calmed down and watched Rogue going to the center of the open field. It was the same guy that called him this morning, he seemed different then the other members from Sabertooth. The pumpkin mascotte explained the game. 'It's easy, you show your most beautiful magic and the jury will rate. Most points gets the highest'. Everyone nodded and they started with a alphabetic names list.

Back at Fairy tail the atmosphere was quiet. Natsu couldn't keep his glare away from Gray. 'Why, just why!'. Lisanna, Gray's replacement since he had been missing placed her hand on his shoulder. 'There must be a reason for this, Natsu'. She tried to comfort him, which didn't really work. 'Nee-chan, why would Gray betray us?' Elfman didn't seem to understand It at all. 'With Lucy injuries she was not allowed to join today's games and every team is only allowed to switch one member, so were with only four' Natsu clenched his teeth. 'Erza must win'. The blondine showed up. 'Hi guys? Has anyone seen Gray? I wanted to ask him something'. Lisanna lowered her eye lids. 'Look yourself' answered Elfman. Lucy frowned and walked to the railing, leaving her jaw dropped when she saw Sabertooth's team. On that time Gajeel had showed the jury his best technique. The points would be given afterwards. Only two more left, Erza and Eve. There stood Titania, breathing in and out. Concentrated on herself. After a couple of seconds her hair started to raise and so did her clothes. She changed in the most amazing and beautiful dress and equipped two swords. After finishing her performance the whole audience was speechless. Titania is back.

Gray rubbed his forehead, as long he doesn't have to battle. The score of the game was fantastic though.  
_1. Erza Scarlet  
2. Rogue  
3. Eve  
4. Kagura  
5. Lyon  
6. Gajeel  
7. Kurohebi  
8. Wolf Cry_

The tension rose. It was time for Gray to get worried again.  
The other battle's went incredibly fast, which made Gray freeze like a statue when he heard his name. 'Sabertooth Gray Fullbuster against Raven Tail's Nulpthing'. Gray trembled as he went downstairs. _Just pretend everything goes normal_, he spoke to himself. The battle started and Gray launched an easy attack on Nulpthing. _If I just keep this up.. _He couldn't help to glare at his old team, which made him wide open. 'Gotcha' His enemy had hit him on his back by changing his arm into a huge bludgeon. His evil grin echoed through Gray's head. If Gray would continue like this, he would lose. And he didn't want to know the consequence for losing. He attacked him back and tried to recover by taking a couple of steps away. Then he saw hér. Brown, wide, beautiful eyes. But they were frightened. Gray stared at her. Was she looking at him? Was she afraid of him? Her mouth was saying something. Something loud. Normally Gray couldn't lip-read. But this was obvious. Was she.. shouting his name? It was too late. Gray felt a shot in his stomach. He immediately looked down and saw the bludgeon in his stomach. He coughed blood and fell on his back, breathing heavily. 'Battle is over, Winner Nulpthing' spoke the presenter. Gray crawled up and tried to run towards the exit without succeed . He tripped and fell again, leaving the audience to laugh out loud. He held back the tears and without turning his head, he finally entered the exit. The words 'Hey stop it!' by Natsu was hazy to hear, and so was his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gray was located in a stonen hall. It was dark but fire torches were lighten the dark slightly. He held his hand on to his stomach, which was bleeding a lot. He squeezed his eyes shut. He thought it would work to decrease the blood loss. It didn't. 'Gray?' spoke someone unsure. Gray recognized it. Lucy held the jacked he just stripped and rested her hand on the wall. 'Lucy..' he replied soft. 'Why are you doing this?' She continued trembling. Gray noticed she was sobbing. 'Please go away..' He turned his head away. 'I don't believe the others, you wouldn't do such thing! You wouldn't leave us..' She took a little step towards him. 'Why?!'.  
_Because you would be killed if I didn't. _'Fairy tail became lame after seven years' He hid his face away from Lucy. He didn't want her to see him, and contrariwise. 'What?' She replied frightened. Gray stood up imminent and walked towards her. Lucy stepped back but got locked between the wall and Gray himself. 'Don't you get it Luce? Being in Fairy tail is worthless now' Gray set up a fake smirk. Lucy's eyes widened. 'You're lying'. Gray placed his hand against the wall. 'You're a pity Luce, you truly are. Don't you understand it?! Everything changed. So why don't we change too? I think I made a wise decision. Unlike all of you. There is no way Fairy tail can crawl up to the first place anyway' Gray went closer to Lucy's head. It was almost like he enjoyed this. 'Don't you think I'm right, Lucy?' She didn't reply but trembled. Gray's eyed widened. Why did he desire to this kind of Lucy? 'So what will you do? Admit it? Or run back home, to your daddy?'.

Gray's cheek felt red. 'Gray you idiot!' It took him a couple of seconds to realize he was slapped. Lucy escaped under his arms and ran off. _There were tears falling Lucy's face. And it was my fault. _Gray hid his face in his hands. Fighting back his own one's. Guilty, he felt guilty. What was happening to him? How could he have done this? 'Lucy.. forgive me' He sobbed. 'Ah c'mon you look like a baby crying. I liked that other you more' Minevra walked out of the shadows. 'You!' Gray gave her a furious look while the tears continued falling. 'Since you lost your battle, You'll have to see our master. But you won't be expelled, don't worry' She smirked.  
'Come with me'. Gray couldn't disobey and followed her. 'Sorry, Lucy' he mumbled.

'Is this the kid that lost?' Gemma threw his foot table away. Gray stood in the center of attention. Most of the Sabertooth members gathered around them just too have a laugh. 'What's this kind of nonsense?! We are Sabertooth!' The master continued. Gray closed his eyes and tried to follow Minevra's tips. _Don't disobey and agree with everything he says. _'Since I have a deal, I can't expel you' The master mumbled. 'But I can't let you get away with this!' Gemma launched an attack on him and the result was Gray crashing in to the wall. 'I still don't see what Minevra sees in you..' Gemma raised his hands and laughed evilly. Gray crawled up, trying to ignore the pain. Not to forget, he was also still injured by his latest fight. Gemma ran towards Gray, making him squeeze his eyes shut. But he was not attacked. Right before him stood a boy with pink hair, kicking the Master away with his feet. Natsu. It made Gray tremble. 'N-natsu!?' The boy didn't reply, but continued kicking Gemma with his fire magic. How was Natsu even able to kick this Master's ass? Finally the battle ended, Minevra had stopped Natsu. Gray felt very uneasy. 'I'm here to bring back Gray, he belongs to our guild'. _Natsu must have heard about Lucy. She had told them everything, of course. _But he didn't plan on showing mercy. Not for what they would do to Lucy is he would tell them the truth. 'So where are you waiting for? Gray?' Natsu said cold, staring at him. Sometimes, Natsu had two personalities. One was an idiot, the other deadly serious. 'I-I can't…' Gray gave him back his one and clenched his fist.  
'I see' Natsu replied and walked away without saying another word. 'My..my' Minevra teased to kill the silent. Gray walked away from the group, and went to his own room, locking himself up to let himself fall in his bed and letting out the rest of his tears today.


End file.
